Many research laboratories and manufacturers around the world are presently involved in the development of laser warning receivers (LWR) for the purpose of protecting military platforms against laser guided weapons by detecting, identifying and locating the laser sources associated with those weapons. A high angular resolution in the determination of the angle of arrival of the laser radiation from laser guided weapons is essential in order to effectively optimize counter measures deployment against those weapons. This type of resolution is only possible with the receivers available at present for powerful laser sources like laser range finders (LRF) and laser target designators (LTD) which generate relatively high levels of power density. The detection of low level power sources is still characterized by a very low resolution with none of the existing LWR's being capable of detecting radiation from a LBR with an angular resolution better than a quadrant. LBR detection up to now has been usually carried out by dedicated wide field-of-view (FOV) high-gain modules, one per quadrant, which simply detect a LBR source without any resolution.